Make Yourself
by Greyfox
Summary: Hi all! How long has it been? *tries to remember* ... nevermind ... a new action fic I've come up with. Rated PG-13 for mild language and helluva lotta violence ... but this is only the first chapter
1. Default Chapter Title

**Make Yourself  
**Arbiter of Time

by Greyfox

> > Just to show that I have not lost my ways of writing, I have written an other Action/Adventure fic. Do not worry Desperate Measures fans, it ain't dead yet ...
> 
> * * *
>
>> > **_Prophets ..._**
>> 
>> After the Digiworld was saved, the eight Digidestineds had returned home and lived their lives in serenity for six years. However, when an act of fate had come about, the Digiworld and the real world were merged together, and the Digidestineds were flung four hundred years into the future. During this time, the humans and the Digimon hated one another, wars struck loose and any human with a Digimon or vice-versa were hated by their peers.
> 
> * * *
>
>> > **_Arbiter of Courage_**
>> 
>> Fire emerged from the cell and a young boy and a lizard-like Digimon ran out, being chased by serveral guards.
>
>> " Stop him! " said the Admiral.
>
>> " RIGHT!! " the Privates obeyed.
>
>> The two ran quicker--but the guards were still on their backs,  " Faster, Agumon! " said the boy.
>>
>>> **Name  
**
>>> 
>>> Taichi Kamiya
>>> 
>>> **Age**
>>> 
>>> Seventeen
>>> 
>>> **Weapon**
>>> 
>>> Sword
>>> 
>>> **Digimon**
>>> 
>>> Agumon
>>> 
>>> **Element Attirbute**
>>> 
>>> Fire

> > The guards caught up to the two warriors and withdrew their weapons.
>
>> " End of the line, Kamiya. " scowled the Admiral.
>
>> " Damn. " the boy scuffed.
> 
> * * *

> > Taichi withdrew his sword, " Nows not the time. " he yelled.
>
>> " You're not getting off easily, " said the Private.
>
>> " Pepper Breath! " said Agumon, as a small orb of flames emerged from his mouth, hitting the Private.
>
>> " HAH! " laughed the Private.
>
>> Taichi thrusted foward, jabbing his sword into the Admiral. The Admiral countered with an uppercut to the ribs, knocking Taichi to the floor.
>
>> The Private lashed his spear at Agumon, knocking him back to where Taichi was.
>
>> " Why are you doing this? " gasped Taichi.
>
>> " You work for the Kaizer, " explained the Admiral, " the Digimon Kaizer. "
>
>> " I don't know what you're talking about. " said the boy.
>
>> " LYAR! " yelled the Privates, each landing attacks on Taichi and Agumon. The two were knocked to the ground once more.
>
>> " ... we ... cannot ... win ... Agu ... ... " Taichi lost breath ...
>
>> " Tai! NO!! " yelled Agumon.
>
>> Taichi's medallion glew sharply. Agumon questioned what was going on, as did the Privates and the Admiral. The metallic glow engulfed Agumon ...
> 
> * * *
>
>> The Digivice and the crest sent out a charging beam of red lucent towards the lizard-like Digimon.
>
>> " ... Agumon ... Warp-Digivolve to ... "
>
>> The red lucence formed a vision of a large dragon-warrior. Agumon warped into the large beast and stomped on the earth below--causing a shockwave of force. He then let out a cry of war.
>
>> " ... Wargreymon! "
> 
> * * *
>
>> Wargreymon was about six feet taller than Agumon, and he had the ability to fly as well.
>
>> " W-what the hell is 'dat thing?! " questioned the Private.
>
>> " It got ... bigger ... " the Admiral stuttered.
>
>> " You'll pay for that one. " roared Wargreymon. He thrusted into the air and slammed his claws into two of the Privates, " Mega Claw! "
>
>> Admiral tried to escape but Wargreymon was too fast for him, " Terra Force! " he yelled as a ball of fire emerged from his claws. Admiral tried to run but the flames engulfed him and he fell to the ground. Taichi awoke to see the large dragon-warrior fall from the sky, instantly de-sizing back to Agumon.
>
>> The lizard rubbed his head, " Wha ... happened? " The two fell unconcious once more ...
> 
> * * *
>
>> To be continued ...
>
>> > All done! How'd ya'll like it? Good?, Bad? I NEED FEEDBACK!! Sorry for the cliffhanger, the story will continue soon ...


	2. Default Chapter Title

**Make Yourself**  
Fated Circle

by Greyfox

> * * *
>
>> > **_The Kaizer ..._**
>> 
>> The young emperor stood upon the balcony, " Maybe what I am doing is wrong ..., " he said to himself, unaware of what was lurking behind him.
>
>> " What's wrong, Ken? " asked Wormmon.
>
>> Ken was startled, " Oh, Wormmon, " he said, " you gave me a fright. "
>
>> " Excuse me?! "
>
>> " You scared me ... in other words. " Ken restated.
>
>> " Oh, " Wormmon continued, " I'll ask again. What's wrong? "
>
>> " Nothing of your concern, Wormmon. " The Kaizer said coldly.
>
>> " I believe there is, " said the Digimon, " but apparently, you do not want to talk right now ... I'll leave you be ... "
>
>> Wormmon walked back in to the empire just as Ken took a deep sigh.
> 
> * * *
>
>> > **_Worlds Apart ..._**
>> 
>> Taichi had finally awoken, " W-what happened ... ? " he asked aloud, to no one in particular.
>
>> " Finally!, " said a cheery voice of a female, " I thought you'd never wake up. "
>
>> " Huh? Who are you? " he asked.
>
>> " Me?, oh, I'm Tachikawa ... Mimi Tachikawa ... "
>
>> ' Hm ... why do I feel more nostalgic when I hear that name? ' Taichi thought to himself.
>
>> " You look troubled. " Mimi said.
>
>> " Have we met befour, Mimi? " Taichi asked.
>
>> " I ... I don't think so. " she replied.
> 
> **Name  
**
> 
> Mimi Tachikawa
> 
> **Age**
> 
> Sixteen
> 
> **Weapon**
> 
> Bow
> 
> **Digimon**
> 
> Palmon
> 
> **Element Attribute**
> 
> Earth
>
>> " Oh ... " Taichi took a sigh of relief and realized that Agumon was missing, " Wh-what'd you do with Agumon? "
>
>> " Agumon?, You mean that lizard-thing? "
>
>> " Yeah. "
>
>> " He's in the back ..., " said Mimi, " I'll direct you to him. "
>
>> Mimi had led Taichi into the next room, where a painstruck lizard laid. A plant-like Digimon tended the wounds of the poor Digimon.
>
>> " Taichi, " said Mimi pointing to the plant, " is Palmon, my Digimon. "
>
>> " Pleased to meet you. " said the bewildered Digimon.
>
>> " Likewise ... I guess ... " said Taichi, dumbfounded.
>
>> Agumon uplifted from the cot, pain-free, thanks to the care of Palmon, " We better get going, Tai, " he said, " no telling what will happen if we stay here. "
>
>> " You're right, we must leave. "
>
>> The two rushed out of the shop, but then realized the danger that had occured just then. More Privates and more Generals appeared, prepared for assault on the two warriors.
>
>> " Damn!, Not again! " Taichi yelled as he withdrew his sword.
>
>> Mimi and Palmon appeared, prepared to attack as well.
> 
> * * *
>
>> " What the hell are you doing, Mimi?!" Taichi yelled.
>
>> " Do you think you two can do this on your own?! " Mimi countered.
>
>> " She does have a point, Tai. " Agumon said.
>
>> Taichi was furious, but that helped him. He took his anger out upon the General and attacked with fury.
>
>> " Pepper Breath! "
>
>> " Poison Ivy! "
>
>> The two attacks knocked down the Privates. Mimi went to assist Taichi with the General. The Digimon were weakening, however.
>
>> " Nows the time to run, Mimi ... " shouted Palmon.
>
>> " NOT SO FAST. " A loud crash took place. A large Digimon emerged from the smoke clouds that had engulfed the small port.
>
>> " What is that thing?! " Taichi said to Agumon.
>
>> " Thats Gravimon, " said Agumon, " the gravity-lord Digimon. He is one of the eight Terra Digimon with the ability to crush someone without moving his body ... "
>
>> " Thanks for the introduction, " said Gravimon, " now all I have to do is finish you off! "
>
>> " We are screwed ... " Yelled Taichi.
>
>> " Omega Black! " yelled Gravimon as he hurled an orb of dark energy towards Agumon, but failed to hit him.
>
>> " We've gotta get the hell outta here! " said Mimi.
>
>> " Leave it to me, " Palmon cheered, " Poison Ivy! " Palmon wrapped her poison vines around Gravimon, holding him down.
>
>> " Its not working, " said Agumon, " Pepper Breath! "
>
>> Taichi's medallion glew sharply. It was happening again. The metallic glow engulfed Agumon ...
> 
> * * *

> > The Digivice and the crest sent out a charging beam of red lucent towards the lizard-like Digimon.
>
>> " ... Agumon ... Warp-Digivolve to ... "
>
>> The red lucence formed a vision of a large dragon-warrior. Agumon warped into the large beast and stomped on the earth below--causing a shockwave of force. He then let out a cry of war.
>
>> " ... Wargreymon! "
> 
> * * *
>
>> " He did it again! " Tai screeched.
>
>> Wargreymon had dove down, " Grab on! " he said as he took Taichi, Mimi and Palmon in his claws and jettisoned off, leaving Gravimon in the dust.
>
>> " GET BACK HERE!!! " Gravimon yelled angrily.
>
>> " Where to, Tai? " Wargreymon asked.
>
>> " Where else?, " Taichi said, " To get Hikari! "
>
>> " Hikari? " a bewildered Mimi asked.
>
>> " She's my sister. " Taichi replied.
>
>> " Oh. " both Mimi and Palmon said.
>
>> Wargreymon continued flight to find Hikari Kamiya.
> 
> * * *
>
>> To Be Continued ...


	3. Default Chapter Title

**Make Yourself**  
_Dreams Alive_; The Black Omen

By Greyfox

> > Hey all! This is dedicated to digitally obsessed once more. She is the person that I tell all my ideas to befour I decide to create the fic, because I know if she likes it, then many others should as well and I know shes gonna kill me when she reads further into this chapter ... (hides in fear).
>
>> Oh, and another thing, my site is going downhill, so I figure if I put the address here, people will come ... (Pokémon fans, that is ...) ... here's the address--[http://theapokelypse.cjb.net/][1]
> 
> * * *
>
>> > **Betrayal ...**
>> 
>> " _Finally_ ... " said Wargreymon, atop the Tower of Cowardice, " ... _the time has come_ ... "
>
>> " _We will finally show our respects ..._ " said Metalgarurumon, atop the Tower of Selflessness.
>
>> " _... to the humans who took our lives ..._ " said Rosemon, atop the Tower of Apathy.
>
>> " ... _and our freedom among the lands ..._ " said Marineangemon, atop the Tower of Laziness.
>
>> " _... this will be the end of our sorrow ..._ " said Herculeskabuterimon, atop the Tower of Ignorance.
>
>> "_ ... and our suffering ..._ " said Pheonixmon, atop the Tower of Hatred.
>
>> " _... for all Digimon ..._ " said Holydramon, atop the Tower of Darkness.
>
>> " _... YOU WILL PAY FOR OUR INHUMANITY ... YOU WILL PAY ... _" said Saphiremon, atop the Tower of Dread.
>
>> Each of the Terra Digimon rose from the peaks of the Towers and jettisoned to the same destination--the Tower of Geddon ... where it all will ... end ...
>
>> The Omega Flame rose from the Tower of Geddon, and engulfed the eight Terra Digimon. The bright light had blinded the Digidestineds. The lucence had disappeared ... but the Terra Digimon were gone ... replaced by one ... mega-structure ...
>
>> " ... _Omega_mon ... " said Gennai.
>
>> " ... Holy shit!! " yelled Taichi, " those bastards tricked us ... "
> 
> * * *
>
>> > **Courageous Death?**
>> 
>> Taichi, with the Ruby Blade in one hand, and the Hycross Blade in the other, set foot in the centre of the Black Omen. His comrades, Mimi and Koushiro, followed closely.
>
>> " Without our Digimon, " Izzy started, " This could be a tough mission. "
>
>> " I hope we make it, " said Mimi, withdrawing the Aera Bow. Izzy followed, withdrawing his dagger, the Leviathan.
>
>> " We'll make it, " Taichi said coldly, " even so ... those bastards did trick us into releasing the Omega Flame ... "
>
>> The three intruders continued further into the premises, undetected by the guards. A loud roar was heard as they continued.
>
>> " The Omen is awakening ... we mustn't let the Kaizer release its supreme power. " informed Izzy.
>
>> " We've gotta hurry! " yelled Tai.
>
>> They continued to dash, faster and faster, still being careful enough not to be caught, until they had finally reached the sector.
>
>> " ... Greetings ... Digidestineds. " said the Kaizer.
>
>> " ... Ken?! " furried Taichi, " YOU'RE THE KAIZER?! "
>
>> " What the hell? " screached Mimi.
>
>> " Of course. You don't think the Terra Digimon would pick you to be Kaizer, did you? "
>
>> That made the problem much worse, " What did you just say?! " Taichi fumed.
>
>> " You heard me. If you disprove, then you can fight me. The stronger warrior be known. "
>
>> " Don't listen to him, Tai. " said Izzy.
>
>> Tai hadn't listened to the rants of his companions and stepped onto the centre platform, as did Ken, withdrawing the Maramoore.
>
>> ... the fight begun, each of the rivals set out against one another with heavy fury. Blood rained heavily on the platform but each of them kept fighting to the bitter end. Taichi managed to pin Ken down with the Hycross--but not for long ...
>
>> Ken could sense it, so could Tai, the Omen was awake, the Terra Digimon would be there in less than a moment, " Success!! " Ken laughed, " I have done it! Prepare for your last good-bye, Digidestineds! "
>
>> Taichi tackled Ken to the ground, away from the opening ... " HOLY SHIT!! " he yelled, smoke clouds engulfing the Omen. When the smoke vanished, the Digimon was there ... in its natural form ...
>
>> " ... Omegamon ... " Taichi dazed ...
>
>> Realizing the only thing he could do, Tai tossed the Hycross Blade aside and grabbed the Ruby Blade. This was the only hope, even if his life went down as well.
>
>> " Here goes nothing, " he said, charging fully towards the Digimon with the Ruby Blade in hand. He sliced through the Digimon's kneecap, and anyone within a five-foot radius was dragged into the vortex that opened upon impact.
>
>> ... _judgement_ ...
> 
> * * *
>
>> ... has it been complete? Not at all ... despite the young traveler's bidding, the vortex only lifted the Digimon and the boy's structure far into the future ... but alas, young Taichi could not survive that moment ... this is not over ...
>
>> But there is one item that can give life to the young traveler once more ... this item can bring one soul to an exact moment in time. It can take one young traveler to the exact moment of Taichi's death so they can save him ... but what is this item?
> 
> * * *
>
>> Okay--I know what you're thinking, this doesn't tie into the storyline period. Wrong, it does, but this is not what you think. This is a dream of the young traveler. He is in fact alive, and you'll know it ... but dreams can come true ...
>
>> > ~·Greyfox
> 
> * * *
> 
> To Be Continued ...

   [1]: http://theapokelypse.cjb.net/



	4. Default Chapter Title

**Make Yourself**  
The Grandleön

by Greyfox

> > Okay, like I said; the last chapter was a DREAM of Taichi's, so therefore, it was not real, so Taichi ain't dead, got that!! (So Kate, aka digitally obsessed, cannot kill me). Although--some dreams are visions of foresight through the futu ... eep, I've said too much ... on with the fic ... and VISIT MY SITE!!! [http://theapokelypse.cjb.net/][1]
> 
> * * *
>
>> > **_Dream or Reality?_**
>> 
>> Taichi had finally woken up from the horrid nightmare. He worried if that dream meant anything. But that didn't seem right--Agumon wouldn't do that to him ...
>
>> " Tai, are you awake? "
>
>> ' Hikari? ' Taichi thought to himself, " Yeah! I'm coming. "
>
>> Without notice, Tai leapt out of bed and into the small room where his sister and Mimi were, " What took you so long?! " Mimi asked frustrated.
>
>> " That's Tai for 'ya, " Hikari smirked, " lazy as ever. "
>
>> " I resent that. " the boy said.
>
>> **Name  
**
>> 
>> Hikari Kamiya
>> 
>> **Age**
>> 
>> Fourteen
>> 
>> **Weapon**
>> 
>> Glove
>> 
>> **Digimon**
>> 
>> Gatomon
>> 
>> **Element Attribute**
>> 
>> Holy

> > " You would. " said Gatomon.
>
>> Tai took a sigh and remembered the dream, but dared not to tell anyone about it.
>
>> " Something troubling you, Tai? " Agumon asked.
>
>> Taichi looked grim, " No, " he lied, " nothings wrong. "
>
>> " If you say so. " said the lizard.
>
>> Sounds of coronets were heard throughout the small village, and that meant one thing ...
>
>> " Its him. " hushed the quiet voices of Hikari and Taichi.
>
>> " Who? " Mimi asked.
>
>> " C'mon! I'll show 'ya, " Hikari grabbed Mimi's wrist and pulled her outside, Taichi followed behind.
>
>> The Heralds announced the young male's presence, " Everyone honour the Great Yomato! "
>
>> " The Great Yomato? " Mimi asked.
>
>> " Yes, he is the most arrogant person in the village. He thinks he's going to get the Grandleön. " replied Taichi.
>
>> " What's the Grandleön? " she asked.
>
>> " Only one of the most powerful swords to date. " Hikari continued.

**Name  
**

Yomato Ischida

**Age**

Seventeen

**Weapon**

Sword

**Digimon**

Gaborone

**Element Attribute**

Ice

> > The crowd around him cheered loudly in amazement, minus Taichi, Mimi and Hikari, whom easily attracted attention.
>
>> " Hello, losers. " said Yomato, snidely. Taichi just rolled his eyes in annoyance. Yomato turned to Mimi and instantly fell for her. " And who might you be? " he said, grabbing her hand, about to kiss it.
>
>> " Mimi, " she said annoyed, yanking her hand back befour Yomato could touch it.
>
>> " Awe, I see you're playing hard to get, " he explained, " don't worry, I'll win you over ... soon. "
>
>> " Right. " Mimi said in sarcasm.
>
>> " I'll see you three later, " said Yomato, " after I win the Grandleön. "
>
>> Taichi fumed. Hikari made a humouring gesture that would risk her life, " Was Taichi a little jealous? "
>
>> " WHA?! "
>
>> ' Bad move. VERY bad move. ' Hikari thought to herself.
>
>> " I'm just pissed off because he thinks he can get the Grandleön, " Tai growled, " the sword goes only to the greatest swordsman, and he most cert ... "
>
>> Hikari, Agumon and Gatomon broke his sentence befour he could finish, " ... ainly isn't the greatest swordsman. "
>
>> " I've said it that many times, eh? " Taichi said.
>
>> The trio sighed, " Yes. "
>
>> " Oh ... " said Taichi, " Well, I want to get that sword befour Yomato so he can't flaunt his easy victory in our faces so it might be a good idea if we follow him. "
>
>> " Sounds like an adventure. " Palmon peered in.
>
>> " I'm up for an adventure. " said Agumon.
>
>> " Beats sitting in a boring village all day long. " Gatomon agreed.
>
>> " Then its settled then! " said Taichi. " We're gonna get the Grandleön! "
>
>> Everyone naturally agreed and they gathered supplies, weapons and armour. They continued out of the village and into the valley.
> 
> * * *

> > > Like? If not, then too bad! Oh well, I'll have to continue this later, I have no train of thoughts at this current moment in time.
>>
>>> ~Greyfox

   [1]: http://theapokelypse.cjb.net/



	5. Default Chapter Title

**Make Yourself**  
The Search Goes On

by Greyfox

> > > Okay. It's been awhile (and when I say "awhile," I mean "really long, long time" ^_^;;). Anyway, moving on ...
>> 
>> * * *
>>
>>> > _**The Search**_
>>> 
>>> "We've been in this forest for hours." Mimi complained.
>>
>>> "Yeah," Taichi replied, "the Digimon are getting restless."
>>
>>> He looked to Agumon, who had almost fell dead in his tracks.
>>
>>> "Perhaps we should rest for the moment." Hikari explained.
>>
>>> "That sounds good!" Palmon and Gatomon exclamed.
>> 
>> * * *

> > > > **_Fallen Angel_**
>>> 
>>> _~"Ken, what're you doing?" the young Davis feared._
>>
>>> _~"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Ken responded._
>>
>>> _~FLASH~_
>>
>>> _"KEN..." Yolei screeched. Too late. A flash of light engulfed the six Digidestineds. When the blinding light was gone--so was Ken ..._
>>
>>> _"Ken?" Cody was confused._
>>
>>> _"Great. First TK and Kari ... and now Ken." Davis spoke._
>>
>>> _~FLASH~_
>>
>>> Ken woke up with a startle ... "Wha?! ... Bah ... just a dream?"
>>
>>> "What's wrong, Ken?" asked Wormmon.
>>
>>> "Nothing ... j-just a dream." Ken replied.
>>
>>> "Ken?"
>>
>>> "What?" Ken rudely said?
>>
>>> "What's a dream?"
>>
>>> "AHH!!!" Ken furried.
>> 
>> * * *
>>
>>> The three picked up their things and continued, "That was a great rest," Agumon said.
>>
>>> "Yeah!" said Gatomon.
>>
>>> "We should do it ag- ..."
>>
>>> "TAKERU!!!" they heard a voice yell out loud.
>>
>>> "That sounds like Yomato." said Taichi.
>>
>>> "Should we help him?"
>>
>>> "Er ... yes!" Tai acknowledged and then dashed off, clutching his sword as he rushed, Agumon followed close behind, as did Mimi and Hikari with their respected Digimon.
>>
>>> "HELP!!" screamed a boy.
>>
>>> "I'm coming, Takeru!" said Yomato from the pass nearby.

**Name**

Takeru Takaishi

**Age**

14

**Weapon**

Nun-chuku

**Digimon**

Patamon

**Element Attribute**

Gravity

> > > Yomato withdrew his sword and rushed the beast grappling his brother, "Take this you bastard!"
>>
>>> "Bah ... you'll pay for that." Gravimon spoke, "ABSORB!" Gravimon focused as red orbs emerged from Takeru, taking his strength away. Gravimon cackled as Takeru's strength turned into Gravimon's.
>>
>>> "Blue Blaster!" Gabumon breathed an icy flame at Gravimon. Missed.
>>
>>> "Damn!" Yomato thrusted his weapon at Gravimon, freeing Takeru of it's grasp.
>>
>>> "Thanks, Yomato!" Takeru withdrew his Nun-chuku and prepared to paddle the beast with them. Befour he could though, another figure dove down at Gravimon, and knocked him down.
>>
>>> "Looks like you could use some help." Taichi yelled.
>>
>>> "None, thank you." Yomato growled.
>>
>>> "Pepper Breath!"
>>
>>> "Boom Bubble!"
>>
>>> The two attacks barely fazed Gravimon considering the attack Taichi landed on him, but were enough to finish him off.
>>
>>> "NO!!" Gravimon yelled, "Not yet ..."
>>
>>> Yomato dashed at Gravimon with his sword out-stretched. But alas, Gravimon vanished befour Yomato could scathe him. "Bastard!" Yomato fumed.
>>
>>> "Tai!" Hikari and Mimi yelled down at the boys.
>>
>>> "What?" Taichi asked them.
>>
>>> "I think I saw the sword!," Mimi cheered, "follow us!"
>>
>>> The three ran off and followed Mimi to the exact spot ... but alas ... they were too late.
>>
>>> "Missing something?"
>>
>>> They heard a voice, and looked around in search for the Grandleön but no luck.
>>
>>> "Bah, you're no fun."
>>
>>> They still searched to no avail.
>>
>>> "ABOVE YOU!!"
>>
>>> They obeyed and a blinding light appeared. It was Ken ... "Finally," he said, "you guys are slow. I managed to get this beauty of a sword long befour you did. Haha, you'll never defeat me now."
>>
>>> Taichi withdrew his sword.
>>
>>> "Ho ho, you still want to fight me? Even if you'd know you'd lose? Bah ... I haven't the time to waste it on you." Ken sheathed the Grandleön and ran off, invisible to the naked eye.
>>
>>> Taichi dropped his sword. Everyone began to stare at him. His eyes glew and twitched ... and then he collapsed.


	6. Default Chapter Title

**Make Yourself  
**The Burden

by Greyfox

> > * * *

> > > **Fortitude**
>
>> "... what happened?" Taichi asked himself. He gathered himself and sat up. "Where is everyone?"
>
>> "Shh ... " said Mimi, "You should get some rest."
>
>> "Huh?" he questioned, "Where are we?!"
>
>> "We couldn't get you back to the village befour nightfall, so ..." Agumon started.
>
>> "... so we managed to find a small shelter not far from where you passed out." Palmon finished.
>
>> "I think I can stand now." Taichi stated as he tried to stand ... but no avail. "Ahh ... damn that hurts."
>
>> "Careful." Mimi reacted.
>
>> "Tai," Hikari asked, "What happened to you? Why did you pass out back there?"
>
>> "I don't know." Taichi rambled, "I must've lost a lot of energy and collapsed."
>
>> Suddenly, they heard a loud crash from outside--"What was that?!" Hikari beamed.
>
>> "It came from outside!" Takeru peered in.
>
>> "Lets go!" Taichi struggled to get up, but the pain engulfed him.
>
>> "Palmon, tie him down so he doesn't hurt himself again!" Mimi ordered.
>
>> Palmon nodded, "Poison Ivy!" she yelled as she wrapped her vines around Taichi, just enough to hold him down.
>
>> "Stay here, Mimi," said Hikari, "we'll take care of this." She, Takeru and their Digimon ran out of the shelter where Yomato and Gabumon were. They saw two figures, one large ice-like Digimon, and the Kaizer.
>
>> "Well well ... this should be easy." the Kaizer laughed, "You are no match for Undinemon's icy grasp!"
>
>> "Undinemon?" Hikari asked.
>
>> "Undinemon is the ice princess Digimon. But when I say princess, I really mean very ugly and powerful witch." Gatomon explained.
>
>> "You'll regret that remark, kitty." Undinemon quivered.
>
>> "GO UNDINEMON!" The Kaizer yelled from afar as his ship took him away.
>
>> Yomato and the others withdrew their weapons.
> 
> * * *
>
>> "BLUE BLASTER!" yelled Gabumon.
>
>> "BOOM BUBBLE!" yelled Patamon.
>
>> "LIGHTNING CLAWS!" yelled Gatomon.
>
>> The three attacks did nothing to the horrendous ice demon. "That was it?!," Undinemon laughed, "now its my turn! FERAL STORM!"
>
>> The area grew dark and millions of ice particles surrounded the area, and froze the three Digimon.
>
>> The three yelled out their respected Digimons' names in vain. "You'll pay!!" Yomato yelled as he thrusted his sword at Undinemon, only to be tossed aside.
>
>> "MATT!" Takeru yelled, hammering Undinemon with his Nun-chuku. Hikari slammed the beast with her powerful puches and kicks.
>
>> Undinemon let out a large cry and threw the two off of her, "You'll pay for that one."
>
>> The two young ones cowered in fear.
> 
> * * *
>
>> "MEGA HORN BUSTER!" yelled a beast.
>
>> "Wha?!" Undinemon questioned.
>
>> "It came from the sky!" Takeru said.
>
>> He was right, from the sky, a large, golden stag beetle had bulleted into Undinemon and knocked her down. Undinemon cried in pain as the beetle's prongs enveloped her into a massive faint.
>
>> The beetle stopped in mid-air and a young boy jumped off. Takeru and Hikari stood there, speechless.
>
>> "Uh ... thanks?" Yomato said.
>
>> The large stag beatle glew brightly and shrunk down in size. "Greetings," he said, "I am Tentomon."
>
>> "And I'm Izumi--Kouishiro Izumi."
>
>> "H-how'd you do that, Tentomon?" Hikari asked?
>
>> "I'll explain this one," said Kouishiro, "when someone has a surge of emotion, you can do things you never thought possible. With the device on my neck ..."
>
>> "That looks like the necklace I have!" Takeru interrupted.
>
>> "... as I was saying. With the device on my neck, I can channel that emotion into it, causing a chain reaction with my Digimon. That causes Tentomon to Digivolve into something more powerful, into something of a Champion stage, Ultimate stage or even Mega stage."
>
>> "What stage was Tentomon when he ... 'Digivolved?'" Hikari asked.
>
>> "In his current form, Tentomon is a Rookie Digimon. Befour, he was a Mega Digimon, also known as Herculeskabuterimon."
>
>> "Wait!" Takeru exasperated, "our Digimon!"
>
>> "They're still frozen," yelled Hikari, "we have to finish Undinemon!"
>
>> Yomato, Hikari, Takeru and Koushiro ran to find the ice beast, but alas, she was gone. "Did we kill her?"
>
>> 'Negative, vermin,' they heard a voice much like Undinemon's, 'I have just gone into hiding to repair. You fight well, but not well enough to defeat us.'
>
>> The voice was gone, and the three Digimon were healed.
>
>> "Wh-wha? S-so ... so ... warm?" Gabumon stuttered.
>
>> "Undinemon was defeated," said Kouishiro, "so her ice spell was revoked."
>
>> "Then why am I still shivering?" Gatomon asked.
>
>> Taichi managed to bust out the door, "Alright! I'm ready for some ... some ... HEY!!!" Tai was furrious, "WHO KILLED THE MONSTER!!!"
>
>> Hikari sighed, "He'll never change ..."
>
>> Taichi ran around trying to find the monster but it did him no luck.
>
>> Mimi noticed Kouishiro--"Who are you?" she asked.
>
>> "Kouishiro Izumi," he replied.

**Name  
**

Koushiro Izumi

**Age**

Sixteen

**Weapon**

Staff

**Digimon**

Tentomon

**Element Attirbute**

Thunder

> > * * *


End file.
